


Make No Mistake (She's Mine)

by neverenough04



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The L Word
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverenough04/pseuds/neverenough04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In need of a change, Emma Swan and Tina Kennard go out on a date.</p><p>Their alpha brunettes are NOT pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Yum, thank you,” Emma said, diving into the cheeseburger Ruby placed in front of her.

“Isn’t your big date tonight?” Ruby asked, leaning on the counter.

Emma nodded. “Yup. I still can’t believe I’m actually going on a date. It’s been…forever.”

“How do you know her again?”

“Tina? I met her in Boston on location. She’s a movie exec, and we’ve kept in touch here and there over the years. She and her partner split up, and she’s up in Portland for some screening.” Emma traipsed her fries through ketchup, giving her hair a toss. “She’s super nice.”

Ruby nodded, smiling. “Does this mean you’re finally over our friend the Queen?”

Emma shrugged. “I can’t wait forever, Ruby. I’ve made it clear that I was interested in her, oh about a hundred times. At least. She’s never reciprocated, so I have to just move on. Henry’s not happy about it. He swears Regina’s my ‘true love.’ I don’t know what else I can do. If she doesn’t want me, I certainly can’t make her.” Emma smiled sadly.

“It’s a good thing, Em. You need to get out there. You’ve been pining away for way too long now. Who knows, maybe you and Tina will really hit it off and you can sneak me into movie sets.” Ruby grinned widely.

Standing in the bathroom hallway, Regina stood unseen. She was seething. She pulled out her phone, and quickly declined every meeting she had for the rest of the afternoon. She had a much more important rendezvous to attend in Portland.

 

***

 

Bette Porter was no one’s second choice. The fact that Tina was actually going on a date filled her with the fury and burning rage of a thousand suns. She had thought they were in a good place. Working on their issues, dancing around feelings, giving each other space - but ultimately, Bette’s goal was to reunite her family. It wasn’t uncommon for her to accompany Tina on her business trips; their five-year-old daughter Angelica hated to be away from Tina, so Bette used the trips as a way to spend time with both of them.

The conversation had been ugly.

“You’re _what?”_ Bette asked, incredulous.

“It’s not a big deal, Bette. It’s just a date. You went out with that girl from the gallery last month, I didn’t freak out,” Tina sighed, packing business suits into an overnight bag.

Bette scoffed, running a hand through her dark curls. “That was a _business_ thing, you know that. I wanted to land her show, and I knew she was attracted to me. And now whose art is hanging in my gallery?” Bette gloated, crossing her arms across her silk blouse.

 

Tina rolled her eyes. “It’s fine, Bette. We’re not exclusive. You can see _you_ want, and I’ll see who _I_ want.”

Bette could feel her patience slipping, but berating Tina would do nothing but drive the wedge deeper. “Who is she?”

Rather than argue, Tina submitted. “Her name is Emma Swan. She was a bounty hunter in Boston, but I think she’s the Sherriff of some small town in Maine now.”

“Is she pretty?” Bette bit back a sneer at herself, _really?_

“Yes.” Tina answered, not meeting her eyes. Her phone buzzed on the nightstand. “I have to take this, sorry. Tina Kennard,” she answered professionally, leaving the room.

Bette stood there, angry and hurt and bitter and scheming. This Goose woman was not going to destroy her happy ending, her family that she had worked so hard and so long for. Making sure Tina was completely out of the room, Bette flipped through Tina’s appointment book to see exactly where she would be making her appearance in Portland, Maine.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mercedes was parked beneath a tree in the far corner of the restaurant parking lot, its occupant dressed in all black with dark sunglasses. Regina conceded that she probably looked ridiculous, but before she would just throw away a chance with Emma for some unknown peasant named _Tina_ , she had to see what she was up against. Sure, it was her fault that she had played hard to get for so long without directly telling Emma, that _yes,_ she was interested in her and thought about her constantly. Emma had been satisfied (seemingly) with longing glances and fiery comebacks and sultry comments, and Regina took pleasure in knowing that she had the upper hand. Until tonight, however.

She didn’t even notice when a silver Lexus with rental plates pulled up and parked behind her.

***

Emma sat at the bar, fidgeting with her backless black dress. Her heels were uncomfortable, but she could understand why Regina was so fond of them. They gave her a sense of…command. But tonight was not about Regina, and Emma tried to push all thoughts of the brunette out of her mind.

“Emma?” she heard a voice call from behind her. She stood with a smile and embraced the other woman.

“Tina! It’s been too long. Wow, you look great,” she commented, mentally noting that Tina looked perfectly put together, in gray slacks and a white silk shirt – much like someone else who does not exist tonight.

“It has! And you…you look beautiful,” Tina said, appraising Emma with an appreciative scan. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in anything but jeans. It’s so good to see you,” she said leaning in for another hug.

The two women sat at their table, sipping their wine and browsing the menu. Tina covertly checked her watch, knowing that it was just about Angelica’s bedtime. Hopefully Bette was wrapped up in her work, and not dwelling on the fact that Tina was out on a date.

“Where is your son tonight?” Tina asked. “I still can’t believe he found you like that. That story gives me chills when I think about it.”

“He’s with my parents, and then staying over at his other mother’s house tonight.” Emma hoped Tina didn’t ask too much about her parents, it might be awkward explaining that Snow White and Prince Charming were real, and had given birth to her. Or Tina would just think she was completely insane and excuse herself quietly to the restroom.

She didn’t thankfully. Emma’s ambiguity about her family had paid off. “His other mother?” Tina asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“It’s a very long story,” Emma sighed with a chuckle. “But yes, Henry’s adoptive mother and I co-parent. Try to anyway.”

“That’s wonderful,” Tina smiled.

Emma began to relax a little, thinking that maybe she should have done this a long time ago.

***

Time appeared to be spinning backwards. Regina was tired, bored, and thoroughly irritated. Finally, she saw Emma walking out of the restaurant and glanced at her clock. Only forty-five minutes. Regina smirked in satisfaction; obviously the date could not have been going well. Then she saw her take something out of her purse, but couldn’t make out what it was. She closed her eyes in disgust at herself, and finagled the oversize binoculars out of their case. She leaned back, trying to remain inconspicuous, and focused the lenses.

Keys. Emma had her keys out and leaned forward in her Bug. She must have forgotten something, since she quickly shut the door and was making her way back into the restaurant.

“A backless dress? Really, Ms. Swan, for a first date, that is entirely presumptuous.” She lowered the binoculars as her target faded out of sight. Regina was even more irritated than before. Emma looked _beautiful_ , and for a moment, Regina wondered why she had been so hesitant to come clean with her feelings. She could feel her chest get heavy, something like the first pangs of regret. Regina Mills had no regrets. When she wanted something, she took it. Once this farce of a date was finally over, she decided something had to be done about her and Emma’s impossible situation.

Regina yelped when there was a frantic knock on her window. She rolled her window down to see a tall brunette eyeing her suspiciously.

“Are you some kind of fucking pervert?”

“ _Excuse me?”_ Regina flashed her eyes at the woman, two steps away from fireballing her insolent ass.

The night was quickly spiraling into a flaming disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina threw open her car door, with no regard for the woman standing on the other side. Bette quickly moved to the side, glaring. Regina was quite a bit shorter than the other woman, but no matter.

“I saw you with those binoculars,” Bette accused. “Who exactly are you stalking?”

“ _Stalking?”_ Regina spat, her anger swirling like a pregnant thunderhead. “First of all, this is none of your business, and second, I am not _stalking._ ”

“Spying on someone with fucking binoculars in a parking lot? I’d like to hear _your_ definition of stalking,” Bette scoffed.

“And why is your car parked behind mine? In the _same_ dark parking lot?” Regina asked, eyebrow raised.

Bette started to tell her off, when the restaurant doors opened. Bette’s eyes widened, she pushed Regina back into the front seat, and hastily climbed into her back seat. “Shit, fuck, get DOWN.”

Whoever this nightmare of a woman was, she had such a commanding tone, that Regina actually found herself ducking in the front seat. “Huh,” she said triumphantly. “Looks like I’m not the only _stalker_ here.” She paused, confusion setting in. “But who are you exactly, and who are you hiding from?”

Bette sighed, scrunched down in the back seat. “My girlfriend.”

Regina’s eyes lit up. “That Tina woman? She has a girlfriend? She’s _cheating_ on you with Emma?” This was all too perfect.

“ _No_ ,” Bette said disdainfully. “We aren’t exclusive, in her words, but we will be. This is just something she needs to work out. We’re…complicated. I just wanted to see who captured her attention enough to actually go through with going out on a date,” Bette bit out defensively, realizing her precarious position in a stranger’s back seat. “Why are you here?”

“I only wanted to see who my…Emma…was seeing tonight. I suppose I’m satisfied – “

“Oh my fucking God, are they going to _kiss?”_ Bette nearly shouted, looking out the window, only her hairline visible.

Looking over at Emma’s Bug, Emma and Tina stood there, turned into each other. They were both laughing, and appeared to be having a good time. They both leaned in for an embrace, when Regina panicked.

She gasped and laid on her horn, the sound blaring throughout the entire parking lot. She crouched down so low that her head was beneath the steering wheel, but her hand remained on the horn.

“Are you some kind of fucking idiot?” Bette growled. “Stop it! They’re going to look over here!”

“You will NOT speak to me in that manner,” Regina hissed. “Get out of my vehicle this instant.”

Bette looked to the heavens for some explanation of what in the hell had gotten her into this predicament. Nothing came.

“I _can’t._ She’ll see me, especially now that _you_ have drawn attention to us.”

“Not my problem. You can explain to your little girlfriend why you’re out here spying on her.”

“Fine. And I’ll tell Emmy or Emma or whatever her name is that her Mercedes psycho is out here watching her with night vision goggles,” Bette countered, placing a hand on the door handle.

“Oh, shut up and stay down,” Regina said, succumbing to the threat. The last thing she needed was Emma finding her in this…position.

“Crisis appears to be averted,” Bette said, breathing out. “They are looking in this general direction, but I don’t think they can make anything out. It was just a hug,” she noted sheepishly. “Wait, why are they both getting into that yellow car?”

“Damn it,” Regina said, straightening up. “Where are they going?”

The lights on the Bug came to life, and Emma put the car in reverse. She pulled out of her space quickly.

“Drive!” Bette commanded, pointing toward the exit.

“Then get out!”

“No time, just go!” Bette said again, reaching over toward Regina’s gear shift.

Regina slapped her hand away. “Do not touch my car! If you would just-“

“And they’re turning.”

Regina wordlessly shifted her car into drive, and peeled out of the parking space. She hadn’t turned her lights on yet, confirming to no one that she and Bette had officially slid into creepy stalker roles.

Bette’s long legs climbed over the console and she settled into the front seat, drawing a glare from Regina. She adjusted her curls and tried to make herself seem more together. “This is really fucking stupid.”

“Must you curse every other word? So crass,” Regina sighed, disgusted. “Who are you again?”

“Bette Porter. Curator and former dean of students at CU.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Regina pursed her lips. “I would have thought dancer at the Fuzzy Holes Club.”

“Fuck you, I’m not here alone, am I?” Bette snarled, wanting nothing more than slap this woman right across her arrogant face.

“Again with the cursing.”

“Who are _you?”_

For a moment, Regina pondered ignoring her altogether. “Regina Mills. Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine.”

Bette erupted in laughter. “You’re a _mayor?_ ”

“And _what_ is funny about that?” Regina’s hackles were standing on permanent end.

“I’m sure your fine citizens would love to know what nocturnal activities their leader is engaging in.”

Regina sniffed, unable to speak without inflicting a curse on this horrible woman. Her fingers were gripped so tightly around the steering wheel, they had gone numb about two miles back.

“They’re pulling in,” Bette told her, pointing at the bar in front of them.

“I’m not blind, Ms. Porter.”

“No, just inept. You missed the entrance.”

Regina screeched on the brakes, her fuming head about to explode from her body. She backed up in the middle of the street, and tore into the parking lot. She saw the Bug in one of the middle spaces.

“They’re already gone. Now what?” Bette muttered.

Regina took a deep breath and donned her sunglasses. “We go in.”


	4. Chapter 4

The house band was playing a stripped down version of an old country song when Regina and Bette delicately made their way through the large double doors. Bette spotted Tina and Emma at a small table near the stage, engaged in conversation.

“Take those sunglasses off,” Bette hissed. “You look ridiculous.”

“I will do no such thing. I’m hardly recognizable with such exaggerated eyewear. It’s not my fault that you can’t blend in because your girlfriend is probably _expecting_ you to show up.” Regina peeked over the top of her glasses to see if she could read Emma’s lips. She could not.

“Fucking dwarf,” Bette cursed, sneering at Regina.

“ _What_ did you call me?” Regina asked, raising her voice to a quiet yell.

“Shhhh! What is _wrong_ with you?”

Trying to think logically, Regina smiled to herself as she realized she could just waltz her way back through those doors and leave, and this vile woman would have no way of getting back to the restaurant. Let her stumble down a busy route in unfamiliar territory in high heels. Regina felt a spark of delight course through her body.

At that moment, she saw Emma stand and press down on her dress, straightening a wrinkle. Regina shoved Bette forward, nearly pushing her into a wall that was decorated with various animal heads. Before Bette could scold her, Regina clapped a hand over her mouth. “They’re coming this way!” she said, panicking. The only escape that offered any hope was a door marked ‘Employees Only’ and Regina quickly pulled at the knob. By the grace of God, it opened.

Bette staggered in first, and made room for Regina before she closed the door quickly behind them. Regina sighed in unreserved disgust as she realized they were in a supply closet. Toilet paper rolls were stacked ten feet high, cleaning products lined the shelves, and a dingy mop with hair stuck to it rounded out the beautiful scenario.

“Is this really my life? How have I fallen so far?” Regina asked rhetorically, pushing her sunglasses up on her head.

Bette ignored her, cracking open the door just enough to see through the sliver of light. “Ugh,” she moaned. “Why did they move? They are sitting at a table right there!” Bette told her, pointing.

“To get away from that racket, I would assume.” Regina said sullenly.

“I guess that’s it,” Bette surrendered. “The jig is up. We should just go out there and come clean.”

“No, we will _not_ do that, Ms. Porter. This little stunt of ours will only complicate matters further, and I can’t have that.”

“What is your relationship with Emma, anyway?” Bette asked, leaning up against the door. She knitted her eyebrows together, realizing she had no idea.

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Regina told her, straightening her shirt, “But once again, things are…complicated…between Ms. Swan and me.”

Bette snorted. “How complicated can they be if you call her _Ms. Swan_? Sounds like this whole relationship might be taking place in your head.”

Stunned at the preposterous woman in front of her, Regina opened her mouth several times, only to keep closing it. “I assure you, it is not,” she finally settled on, letting the tiniest of doubts infiltrate her confidence.

“Whatever you say,” Bette breathed out.

“If your relationship with Tina is so spectacular, what exactly is she doing here, on a date no less?”

Bette fiddled with the cuffs of her sleeve. “She’s the love of my life. And not that it’s any of _your_ business, but we’ve been through a lot together. I’ve hurt her in so many ways I’m not proud of, and she’s…done things too. But we’re working hard to put all of that behind us. So, needless to say, this is a bit of a shock to me,” Bette told her, not meeting her eyes.

Regina softened, only a little. “Yes, well, I am _certain_ that I have done things to Emma which would make your…indiscretions pale in comparison. She somehow found it in within herself to forgive me. But I’ve never been one for reading people’s emotions. I can’t usually find the justification to care.”

Nodding, Bette toyed with one of her earrings. “I have many…selfish tendencies as well. But now that she’s back in my life, I can’t let her go. She’s everything to me.”

Realization dawned on Regina as she listened to Bette speak of Tina with such honesty and regard. She felt that way too, even though she had never wanted to admit it. Really, everything she did revolved around Emma in one way or another.

“Yeah,” Regina said softly, “She’s everything to me, too.”

***

“I’m so glad we did this,” Tina said loudly, trying to carry her voice over the music. “I haven’t been able to just go out and relax in such a long time. Even if we did spend the night pining over other people,” Tina laughed.

Emma placed her hand over Tina’s. “Me too, it was so good to see you. If I wasn’t so consumed with my son’s other mother, I would definitely be asking you out again,” Emma winked, glad to know she had solidified her friendship with Tina.

A non-descript wooden door they were seated near began rattling, and both women turned to see what was making the noise.

***

Inside the supply closet, Bette was turning the knob, but it was not giving in either direction. “What the fuck is wrong with this thing?”

“Let me,” Regina said, pushing her out of the way. “It’s jammed.” She tried pulling it, using her leg against the door for leverage, but to no avail. “It’s not budging.”

Bette touched her hand to her chest and began breathing rapidly. “Oh my God, we’re going to run out of oxygen. I can’t breathe,” she sputtered, as she put both of her hands on her knees.

“Are you serious, Ms. Porter?” Regina looked at her like she was an alien life form. “There is _plenty_ of oxygen in here. We just need to break off the knob.” She rolled her eyes and sighed in disgust. “Apparently I will have to come up with something since you seem to be in the throes of a panic attack.”

Regina glanced around the small closet, looking for something to smash the knob with. Bette handed her her cell phone, still breathing in large gasps.

“Oh sure, and when they send the fire department to break us out of here, I’m sure the four of us will all sit down to dinner and giggle over this silly little misunderstanding. Use your head.” Regina spotted an industrial sized container of disinfectant, and decided that would be heavy enough to do the job.

“Stand back.” Regina raised the can and with a heavy hand came crashing down on the door knob. The knob careened to the floor. At the same time, the aerosol sprayer was punctured, and disinfectant began to overtake the room.

In an overwhelming force of adrenaline, Bette surged forward, letting out a death wail. The door crashed open, slamming so hard against the back wall that it hung sideways from its hinges.

In a surreal, slow-motion scene, nearly every head in the bar whipped around to see what the commotion was. As the women exited the room in a cloud of fumes and fumble of legs, Tina jumped up and clapped a hand over her mouth.

“ _Bette?”_ she exclaimed, casting a quick glance at Emma.

Emma smirked, more than a little smug that Tina’s ex had been spying on them. Obviously she had seen Emma as a threat. Before Emma could make her way over to Tina, who was checking on Bette in her delirium, she stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw tickling the scuffed up floor.

“R-Regina?”

Regina stood in front of her, a hand on either side of her neck as she tried to get her bearings. “Oh, don’t look so judgmental, Emma. Get off your high horse. Surprised to see me?”

A smile broke out over Emma’s face. She could find no words to cut through the absolutely shock she felt. “If I woke up tomorrow with my face on fire, I wouldn’t be as surprised as I am right now.”

Emma looked toward Bette and Tina, who were laughing quietly, although she was sure Bette would get an earful later about her devious escapades. “How do you know her? I didn’t-”

Regina put a hand up to stop her. “I don’t know her. Well, didn’t before tonight.” She turned to the bar, where there were still a good amount of people watching them. “Everyone get their fill of antics for this evening? Please, feel free to go back to your cheap beer and boring conversations.” Regina straightened her shirt and removed the sunglasses from the top of her head.

“Um, why are you here, exactly?” Emma asked, still unable to wipe the grin that had taken over her entire face.

“If I have to spell it out for you, then maybe I was incorrect in my assumptions. You’ve acted as though you’ve been interested in me for some time, Ms. Swan. When I heard that you were going out on a date, I wrestled with a form of…”

“Jealousy?” Emma supplied.

Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed. “No, not _jealousy._  I was feeling a complex combination of resentment and uneasiness.”

“So…jealousy?”

Regina shook her head, irritated, and started walking toward the door. It was far beneath her to admit such a childish emotion as _jealousy_.

Before she could get away, she felt an arm tug on her blouse and turn her around. Emma stood in her space, smiling like a fool. “I like you too,” she whispered, kissing Regina fully on the lips.


End file.
